1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to means for connecting a hose end to a canister vacuum cleaner suction inlet and concurrently connecting an electrical power cord carried exteriorly of the hose to a receptacle carried by the canister vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,493 of John Bartholomew Lyman et al., which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a vacuum cleaner hose end structure is provided which is arranged to retain an electrical connector in association with electrical terminals carried by the molded end portion of the flexible hose to provide a desired electrical terminal configuration which may be selectively male or female. The tube adapter includes a wall supporting the plug and retaining the distal end of the cord cover. The plug includes shoulders cooperating with the wall to retain the plug in its operative position. The terminals of the plug are automatically aligned for facilitated assembly by means of a key.